vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Crimson Chin
Summary The Crimson Chin is a famous superhero and recurring character in The Fairly Oddparents!. He is a fictional comicbook character within the verse who got some levels of awareness after being wished to be brought into the "real world" by Timmy. He's well known for his enormous chin. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Charles Hampton Indigo, The Crimson Chin Origin: The Fairly OddParents! Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly in his 30s Classification: Fictional Comicbook Superhero, Meta-Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Natural Weaponry (Makes use of his chin in combat), Superhuman hearing, vision, X-Ray Vision, Flight, Heat Vision, Energy Projection & Light Manipulation (Shot a blast of light from his chin against the Body of Evil), Invulnerability, Regeneration (Likely Low), Luggage Vision, Statistics Amplification (Can increase the strength of others), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Creation (Materialized 2 suitcases with an eye beam in Catman Meets The Crimson Chin) Attack Potency: City Block level (Defeated Bronze Kneecap several times, the Iron Lung, Brass Knuckles & Titanium Toenail, and harmed The Nega-Chin, all of which being known villains of him with the latter stating that they not win in their dimension; All of the former were able to take hits from Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad [43.16 Tons of TNT]) Speed: Massively FTL (Comparable to his enemies, who kept up with Dyno Dad and Mighty Mom, when the former was able to fly at the sun and back in seconds [140.64 c.], and with both being able to repeatedly fly around the world within seconds. While having lost his powers, he dodged Nega-Chin's Negavision, which Dyno Dad and Mighty Mom couldn't) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Lifted and carried a loaded bus. Should be comparable, if not superior to Bronze Kneecap and the Iron Lung, when the former lifted & threw a bus and the latter punted said bus away with a street light pole) Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with heat vision. Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Above Average (Is a clever fighter, as seen in his battle against H2Olga) Weaknesses: "Chintonite", seems to have existential crisis issues Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Enhanced Senses:' Chin has shown to hear people asking for help across the city. In Crime Wave he was shown being able to read a small inscription meters, if not city blocks away from him. *'Heat Vision:' Chin is capable of using a heat vision attack that is strong enough to evaporate part of H2Olga's arm, which is pure water. *'Luggage Vision:' The Chin can summon his luggage with this attack. *'Chin Attack:' The Crimson Chin can use his chin for various attack and defensive purposes, like striking or pushing. Feats *Shows moving at Subsonic speeds. *Has battled and damaged various giant robots. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Humans Category:Nickelodeon Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Superheroes Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Light Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Heat Vision Users